An existing electrical connector is disclosed in Chinese patent No. CN201220044809.0. The electrical connector 100 is used for mating a first mating element 3 and a second mating element 4, and includes an insulating body 1. Multiple accommodating holes 13 are disposed through the insulating body 1 from the top down. Multiple terminals 2 are respectively disposed in the accommodating holes 13. The terminal 2 has a main body 20. A first bending portion 21 and a second bending portion 22 extend respectively from the main body 20 in a vertical direction. A first elastic arm 23 and a second elastic arm 24 extend respectively from the first bending portion 21 and the second bending portion 22 toward the same direction. A first contact portion 231 bends from an end of the first elastic arm 23, a second contact portion 241 bends from an end of the second elastic arm 24, and a projection of the first elastic arm 23 in a horizontal direction is shorter than a projection of the second elastic arm 24 in the horizontal direction, so when the first contact portion 231 is pressed by the first mating element 3, a forward force to which the first contact portion 231 is subject is transmitted to the second contact portion 241, and then a large forward force against the second mating element 4 is generated.
However, a currently required electrical connector is used for testing the chip module, and the second contact portion presses against the circuit board in a long term, so as to test the chip module when the chip module presses against the first contact portion multiple times. However, in the related art described above, the projection of the second elastic arm in the horizontal direction is longer than the projection of the first elastic arm in the horizontal direction, so when the chip module presses against the terminal, the lateral displacement amount of the second contact portion is greater than the lateral displacement amount of the first contact portion, the second contact portion slides on the circuit board, and after the chip module presses against the terminal multiple times, the circuit board is damaged due to pressing and friction of the second contact portion. Therefore, the foregoing terminal structure is inapplicable to the testing-type electrical connector.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.